<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwinding with two Supernovae by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212924">Unwinding with two Supernovae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae'>Haru D Nae (Anaelita)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Reader-Inserts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allies With Benefits, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Canon Universe, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Dressrosa, Reader isn't much better, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Threesome – F/M/M, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, Zoro &amp; Law are horny af, except when he's taking care of you haha, lewdness with the grumpy sword boyfriends, she's a real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on Law and Zoro intimate with each other. They invite you to join in the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Reader-Inserts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwinding with two Supernovae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been super horny lately, and as I'm currently stuck at home I have plenty of time to write so... I'm back with more Reader smut. </p><p>Everything is tagged, have fun you naughties :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like any other member of the Barto Club, you're an absolute fanatic of the Strawhats. Which is why, after pledging allegiance to Luffy as a member of his Grand Fleet, you're overwhelmingly excited about having half of his crew aboard the Going Luffy-senpai during their trip to their next destination. You absolutely can't contain yourself so you're roaming the ship in search for any of them, really, just to drink their words and bask in their presence.</p><p>A muffled sound disturbs your train of thoughts.</p><p><em> What was that ?</em> You follow the noise down the corridor as it repeats.</p><p>Then there's a low and husky groan, leaving no doubt as to the nature of the activities performed not so far.</p><p>You stop two doors before the one that's slightly opened, heat rising up to your cheeks. <em>Who dares ?</em> You take a last step forward and tilt your body to the side so you can peer inside.</p><p>The end of a bed, someone sat on it. Your eyes wander higher to meet a strong tanned back, muscles rippling from being so tense, wide shoulders, a head of green hair-</p><p><em>Zoro !</em> You gulp and stand back straight, out of view. <em>Shitshitshit, </em><em>motherfucking Demon Hunter Roronoa Zoro</em> <em>is </em><em>having some fun. Who's the lucky one ? Ugh, he's so hot, so perfect, I would love to be in their place-</em></p><p>"Fuck-", the swordsman groans. But next, "Do that again", he growls.</p><p>You feel heat coiling in your gut as you realize you're aroused at hearing such words. Curiosity gets the better of you and you tilt your body to the side again, so you can see Zoro's strong back once more. You can't see who's doing what to him, but it's a treat in itself to see the Strawhats' First Mate abandoning himself in pleasure. You wonder what his face looks like in this precise moment...</p><p>There's a wet sucking sound-</p><p>You feel dizzy at spying on such an intimate moment, and you kind of wish you could exchange places with whoever is blowing Zoro off.</p><p>-and the moment after there's a drawling voice saying, "How about doing that again but with help ?"</p><p>
  <em> Wha- </em>
</p><p>"I'm sure our audience would love to join in", the drawling voice continues.</p><p>Your heart misses a beat at realizing that's <em> you </em> they're talking about.</p><p>Zoro turns to gaze at you, the switch in his stance revealing tousled raven hair, piercing grey eyes locked onto you, and a smirk, between his legs.</p><p><em> Zoro and Law ?! </em> You gulp at having been caught red-handed, but don't dare move because of that last bit. <em> They want me to join in ? </em></p><p>Zoro has a dangerous smile. "I knew she'd probably join, but I wanted to take off the edge first."</p><p>Law looks up and smirks. "I just thought I'd share", he says.</p><p>You don't know where to put yourself. The innuendo couldn't be clearer yet you're like frozen in place, waiting for the terrible predicament.</p><p>"Tsk, tsk", Law clicks his tongue. "You're intimidating her." He wipes the spit and precum off his chin and gets up, revealing a tattooed chest and endless legs as he's only wearing his underwear – tented boxers, that is.</p><p>"Um, you <em>both</em> are", you manage to admit as you step to the side to have the doorway in plain sight.</p><p>Law lifts an amused eyebrow, and his smirk only intensifies as he walks to the door, places his hand on the handle.</p><p>Zoro shifts on the bed so he can clearly see you, one-eyed gaze so hungry it feels like it's virtually undressing you on the spot.</p><p>Your own eyes drift back to Law, who's still invitingly standing in the doorway. He cocks his head towards the inside of the room, making his intent clear.</p><p>The younger swordsman hungrily licks his lips and pats the space at his side on the bed.</p><p>You notice all at once he's sporting a pretty decent case of raging wood, and your mouth goes dry at the sight. <em>Goddamn it</em><em>, that's a once-in-a-lifetime occasion, no way in hell I'm missing this.</em> "Okay", you breathe out. You steel yourself and walk inside the room, passing by Law and feeling his inquiring gaze heavy on your body as he closes and locks the door behind you. <em>Now nobody can interrupt us</em>, you internally muse and find yourself all the more excited. <em>What am I in for ?</em> You sit on the side of the bed, close enough to see the whole of Zoro in all his naked glory. You swallow around the sudden dryness in your throat and try to earn some time so your heart settles down a bit, "Didn't know you two were <em>that</em> close", you say, hoping to temper your raging heartbeat while they react.</p><p>Law sits next to you, and leans in to murmur into the crook of your ear, "It's a mutually beneficial agreement that we have here."</p><p>You feel a shiver down your spine at hearing such a husky tone, and your gaze flies up to Zoro's one good eye.</p><p>The green-haired swordsman lowly explains, "Unwinding and all that jazz ain't that easy when you're at sea."</p><p>You wordlessly nod your understanding. <em> Oh, those voices... Pray the seas they're not into dirty talk or I'm done for. </em></p><p>But – as if he'd heard you think, the sneaky bastard – Law places a hand on your waist, earning another shudder, and invitingly says, "The more the merrier, and I'm sure you're loads of fun once you're at ease..."</p><p>Zoro leans in, grabs your chin with his fingertips to turn your head towards him, and huskily adds, "It's been a while since we've last had such... fun, so we're kind of eager."</p><p>Your stomach drops at the realization that you're surrounded by two very horny and equally dangerous and renowned pirates. <em> Lucky, very lucky me. Now don't freak out. </em> "I kind of... really want you both", you say, "I'm just surprised... that you even considered... me."</p><p>You hear Law exhaling a sigh beside you, and see Zoro's gaze soften a little. The younger swordsman leans in to kiss you, capturing your mouth in a searing kiss.</p><p>You melt under his ministrations, glad you're sat already because your legs would probably have faulted you right now...</p><p>Then there's another mouth latching onto your shoulder, gently sucking the soft skin there and trailing warm kisses towards your exposed neck.</p><p>You moan into Zoro's mouth at the dual stimulation, abandon yourself to his and Law's ministrations, and soon find yourself overwhelmed by two mouths and pairs of hands wandering across your body, kissing, sucking, touching, groping, holding onto every expanse of skin and undressing you when they can't reach such skin. You're soon reduced to a shuddering and dazed mess, stripped down to your already wet panties, Law sat next to your thighs and caressing their inner sides, Zoro on the other side of the bed closer to your head to claim your mouth deeper with his tongue.</p><p>A large and warm hand cups one of your breasts, starts fondling gently.</p><p>You moan into the kiss and arch your back to get some more contact.</p><p>Zoro smirks against your lips and playfully makes your tit bounce a couple of times before grabbing your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and pinching it between them.</p><p>You jolt and feel something warm coiling in your gut at the motion, you throw your head back and break the kiss and gasp for much needed air.</p><p>The green-haired swordsman hungrily looks at you, and dives down head first to greedily suck the closest nipple, the other still being teased by his annoyingly strong fingers.</p><p>Meanwhile, Law kisses your inner thighs, comments "So wet" as he removes your panties. He kisses the curly bush above your slit, then drags his tongue down along it, earning a violent shudder. You feel the curve of a smirk against your lower lips before he dives in to eat you out.</p><p>You throw your head back again, moan at such a delicious stimulation, tongue darting out to wet your suddenly dry lips. Your eyes fly open in the movement and when you look down again you're graced with the view of both Zoro having much fun with your tits, mouth latched onto one and fingers pulling on the other nipple ; and Law laying between your legs and devouring you.</p><p>The raven-haired pirate is focused on you only, eyes closed, lips and tongue latched onto your core, and intent on making you feel good.</p><p>The younger swordsman urgently growls, stops his ministrations and kneels close to you, reaching out for his erection hanging low, to give one or two strokes. "I really like your mouth", he says, using his free hand to run the pad of his thumb across your lower lip to prove his point.</p><p>Your eyes fly up to his and you unconsciously lick your lips, trying to focus on him but failing because of Law's tongue.</p><p>Zoro bucks his hips forward to present his length, his thumb running along the tongue you just darted out.</p><p>You yield and crane your neck up, open your mouth to engulf his leaking head. You lick along a drip of precum, earning a low husky groan, then start bobbing your head up and down. Each time you take him in a little further, easing the slide by letting your saliva drip along his hard shaft. It's gonna be messy but you're been graced with a golden opportunity on a silver plate, no way you're not going all out. One of your hands idly goes to Zoro's ass, holding him close and pressing your fingertips into the muscle to indicate whenever he can push further.</p><p>One of Zoro's hands comes back on one of your tits, idly fondling it and randomly pinching your nipple from time to time.</p><p>You feel a finger entering you, leaving you, then coming back with another one, pushing in slowly and curving <em>just right</em> when they're fully in. You release Zoro from your mouth as you moan louder, and look down at Law still going down on you, but now fingering you at the same time, and hot damn the view is splendid. A hand on your head reminds you of the other swordsman's presence, and you get back to business.</p><p>But Law's fingers are skillful, and damn good at making you lose your senses. You moan around Zoro's length, earning a low groan-</p><p>-and the younger swordsman tightens his grip on your head to hold you in place. He hisses, and warns, "Do that again and I'll come soon."</p><p>Law chooses this exact moment to push a third finger into your dripping wet core, all the while never stopping his ministrations on your clit.</p><p>Of course, you moan again, and feel Zoro's hard shaft throbbing against your tongue. You don't want him to come into your mouth though, so you try to lean back, resisting against his hand, and when he releases his hold on your head, you let him go with a wet sound but immediately move to give him a hand job. "You can cum on my tits if you want", you offer.</p><p>"Better than nothing", he shrugs, "I wanted to take the edge off anyway..."</p><p>You tighten your fingers around his erection, and stroke faster, occasionally give a lick to the head to edge him some more, showing off your tongue spread flat under the engorged head before laying back down on the bed.</p><p>Zoro groans louder under your doings, his one good eye locked onto you and your mouth.</p><p>You're so intent on seeing Zoro come undone that you don't even notice Law briefly looking at you and smirking between your legs. What you do feel after a fleeting moment, though, is another finger teasing your asshole. "Hahgnn..." You can't help the lewd moan escaping you the moment you realize the older swordsman is just <em>that naughty</em>. You try to relax and prepare for the incoming intrusion, so you breathe deeply and try not to writhe under Law's doings, while you keep giving the best hand job you're capable of.</p><p>The raven-haired captain indeed pushes his last finger in, after a few excruciatingly long moments of teasing your entrance.</p><p>"Fuck !" The extra stretch and the double penetration feel like a treat from heaven, and your eyes roll up to the ceiling until they fall shut. You wail, and as your whole body reacts to the intrusion, you tighten your hold on Zoro's dick and stroke faster.</p><p>The younger pirate urgently grunts and bucks his hips into your touch, starts thrusting into your palm erratically.</p><p>You feel him pulsating between your fingers, so your play with the pad of your thumb along the vein underside, and watch his face intently as you wait for the moment he'll snap.</p><p>And he does, surprisingly fast, he comes groaning and biting his lower lip, all muscles spasming hard and his dick throbbing in your hand as you milk every drop of his orgasm.</p><p>Three of Law's fingers in your pussy, his pinky knuckle deep inside your ass, your clit being relentlessly licked and thoroughly sucked, Zoro's hot and hard length throbbing between your fingers as long stripes of hot cum land on your tits, his fingertips pulling on a nipple... You're soon overwhelmed by both pirates' ministrations, and topple over the edge after one too many sparks of pleasure ignited by them. You come undone, your head falls back and you writhe as wave after wave of tingling pleasure courses every vein, every nerve in your body, a stream of loud moans and sighs accompanying your climax.</p><p>Law keeps sucking your clit to extend your orgasm as long as he can, and the bastard keeps doing so until it's unbearable...</p><p>Your free hand flies up to his tousled hair in warning as you writhe against him and beg, "Law..."</p><p>He instantly stops, excuses himself with a firm and long kiss on your clit, that grounds you.</p><p>You sigh as he removes his fingers from inside you and unabashedly wipes them on the bed sheets, and finally you release Zoro who's slowly softening between your fingers. You look at him, then at Law, bite the inside of your cheek as you realize he hasn't come yet, and that you're up for another round of fun.</p><p>On cue, Law moves to sit at the head of the bed, and lazily strokes himself through his boxers. "Any chance I get to use that mouth as well ? I've seen you be very greedy earlier..."</p><p>"Yes, please", comes the instant reply.</p><p>Law smirks and holds his hand out, motioning for you to come closer. "Crawl over here", he huskily says before swiftly removing his underwear, revealing a painfully hard and already leaking erection, then moving back to sit at the head of the bed.</p><p>You realize that doing that would leave your back and nether regions totally exposed to Zoro, and maybe that's the whole point. And Law's hard, and you're horny. <em>To hell with it, I'm gonna see this to the end !</em> You put yourself on your fours and crawl on the bed between the older swordsman's legs, making a show of rolling your hips just enticingly enough that you feel the younger pirate's heavy gaze fixed on your rear. Then you dive in and lick a long stripe along the prominent vein underside Law's length, all the while diving into his eyes.</p><p>Eyelids flutter over grey but he keeps eye contact, which makes something warm tighten in your core once more.</p><p>You finally avert your gaze and look down at his waiting length, throbbing in anticipation. You yield and open your mouth, taking in the whole head in one go and playing around its flared tip with your tongue. Soon you start bobbing your head to take him in further, and are rewarded by loud pleasured sighs.</p><p>You hear a growl behind you, and it's all the warning you get before a tongue assaults your core, pushing in and lapping at your juices. Zoro eats your pussy feverishly, and you bet it's only a matter of time before he's hard again and ready to take you. His tongue plunges deep to taste you, and when his fingers enter you, the wet muscle only moves up to thoroughly lick your ass.</p><p>You moan around Law's shaft at the lewd move, feel him throb against your tongue in return.</p><p>But Zoro has no patience, and as expected, soon his mouth and fingers leave you... his hands latch onto your hips and he lines himself up with you, then enters you in one go.</p><p>You gasp for air, releasing Law in the movement. As Zoro starts imposing a steady rhythm, you moan and open your mouth to engulf the older pirate again.</p><p>But Law places his hands on either side of your head, and starts bucking his hips towards you.</p><p>You get the hint, and open wide your mouth to accommodate him.</p><p>Zoro rowdily pounds into you, each hard thrust making you feel filled to the brim, a sensation you're particularly fond of.</p><p>Law's hard length pulsates between your lips as he face-fucks you, and you let yourself be led by both men, let them impose their wanton rhythm as you crave that kind of attentions...</p><p>Tears prickle at the corners of your eyes after a few minutes of your mouth being used for Law's only pleasure, and though you very much like his weight on your tongue, you resist his long and strong hands and pull back.</p><p>As you release his length the pirate captain looks down at you from half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"I want you both", you moan with a raging blush.</p><p>"Isn't that what you're having already ?", growls Zoro from behind you.</p><p>You wail at a harder thrust, and look up at Law, mouth slightly agape, drooling spit and precum. You swallow then lick his hard shaft, tongue playing with the vein underside. "Want you inside me, too", you murmur against his length.</p><p>Law lifts a curious eyebrow. "Are you really <em> that </em> horny, (y/n)-ya ?"</p><p>"Damn right I am", you say, and engulf him once more to prove your point. You let your saliva drip down his shaft and mess up your chin as you take him in as far as you can, letting Zoro impose his rhythm.</p><p>Law growls and grabs the nape of your neck, keeping you in place with his dick almost all the way in, before slowly bucking his hips back to free you.</p><p>Zoro slows his movements a little behind you, but never stops pounding, relentlessly stretching your pussy. "Unf, you're so tight, so perfect !"</p><p>Law lazily strokes his achingly hard and now slick erection and huskily says, "Let's make her tighter."</p><p>Something warm tightens in your core and you feel your insides twitch at the invitation.</p><p>"Zoro-ya, lay down", Law instructs, "so that (y/n)-ya can ride you."</p><p>The younger swordsman pulls out and quickly executes himself, readying himself for what's to come.</p><p>You follow suit, eager to have them both inside you. You grab Zoro's slick throbbing member and slide it between your legs, finding your core again.</p><p>While Zoro's fully sheathed inside you and you start grinding your hips against his, Law quickly retrieves a bottle of lube from inside his coat not so far, pops it open and starts applying a good dose of fluid onto his fingers.</p><p>Your breath hitches in anticipation but you try to focus on the one pirate you're currently riding.</p><p>Zoro grabs your hips, inciting you further, faster and following each movement, though he lets you take the lead for once.</p><p>Just as you think, <em>it's nice to have him so compliant</em>, you feel two fingertips massaging your tight hole. Your hips still and you turn your head around to gaze at the pirate captain.</p><p>He's wearing a sly smile, and has his eyes locked onto your lower back. He playfully circles your puckered hole a couple of time before inserting a first phalanx.</p><p>You moan and turn back to Zoro, who now wears a feral smile. "Greedy (y/n)...", he growls. His hands slide under your thighs to hold you above him, and he starts pounding hard and fast.</p><p>Meanwhile, Law's finger's already knuckle deep, sliding out, and back with another one. Then the older pirate starts scissoring you.</p><p>"Ow, fuck !!", you wail and throw your head back in ecstasy.</p><p>Zoro's thrusts are hard and deep, but Law's fingers aren't quite enough...</p><p>"More", you moan, arching your back so Law gets the hint.</p><p>He lifts a curious eyebrow and removes his fingers, earning a small whine. Then he's back massaging your entrance, with three fingers that he soon pushes in.</p><p>The dual stimulation is intense but you bear it, and you keep grinding against both intrusions, allowing them deeper and contracting your insides around them. <em>That's it... feels so good to be stretched...</em></p><p>"You take them so well", Law comments with a hint of awe in his voice.</p><p>Something coils in your gut at hearing such praise, and you abandon yourself to the other two's doings, lost in sensations.</p><p>Once satisfied with his fingers' work, Law removes them and coats his painfully hard shaft with lube, before lining himself up with you.</p><p>Zoro slows down until he comes to a halt.</p><p>You instinctively arch your back, trying to angle yourself better for the incoming intrusion.</p><p>Law places reassuring hands on your hips, traces soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs. He leans down on your back, head over your shoulder, and murmurs into the crook of your ear, "Spread out your ass for me..."</p><p>Zoro has a light groan as your pussy clenches tight around him.</p><p>Law has a dark chuckle. "Oh, I know you like that too, don't worry, you'll get your turn..."</p><p>Your eyes widen and your gaze turns to Zoro's suddenly very flustered one. <em>He's blushing !</em> And when your mind catches up with the innuendo, another wave of lust courses through your every vein at imagining <em>Roronoa fucking Zoro submitting to the infamous Trafalgar Law</em>... The idea sounds very appealing and right now it just makes you hornier, so you do as you're told, and grab an ass cheek in each hand, arching your back for better access and making sure the younger swordsman is still deeply seated inside you.</p><p>Law leans back and admires the view : your back curved in a sensual invitation, your ass offered to him, twitching in anticipation, and your pussy stretched by Zoro's girth. "I can't wait to fill you", he huskily says, giving one last stroke at his lubed member, before lining himself up with your asshole.</p><p>You take a deep breath and try to relax to adjust to the double penetration better. As the head passes the first ring of muscle you let out a loud moan.</p><p>Law gives you a few seconds to accommodate his girth, then pushes in slowly.</p><p>But once the slight pain fades away there's only one thing you want : <em>being </em><em>fully </em><em>filled and fucked senseless</em>. So you start grinding your hips back, trying to feel all of Law's length inside you... And the bastard is well endowed – not that Zoro isn't either – so the raw sensation is dizzying you a little bit, but you're on a mission and nothing can stop you.</p><p>"Damn, you feel so good around me", Law praises you, encouraging you.</p><p>Once you feel both men's hips bottoming against yours, you grab the older pirate's hips to keep him there, and say with a slightly strained voice, "Don't move." You take a couple of deep breaths to slow down your raging heart and fully let your body relax around the two hard dicks throbbing inside you.</p><p>"Shit", Zoro growls under you, "You were right, she's tighter now..."</p><p>You tentatively roll your hips to see if you can manage both at the same time. "Fuck~ so good", you coo. You roll your hips again, rewarded by two simultaneous husky groans under and behind you. You smirk and get down to business, that is wildly riding both pirates.</p><p>Zoro's hands move to your thighs, pressing strong fingers into your muscles to encourage you further.</p><p>As for Law, his hands lazily move to fondle your tits since you're already doing all the work.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it", you moan, brusquely aware of all the contacts between all your bodies.</p><p>Zoro's gaze turns feral as he growls, "So into this..." He lifts a hand to your face, cupping your chin and running the pad of his thumb across your lower lip as you mewl from being so intensely stimulated.</p><p>You playfully dart your tongue out and lick his fingertip.</p><p>He squints, tightens his jaw and pushes his index and middle finger along your tongue.</p><p>You loudly moan, but open your mouth to allow the intrusion and start sucking, coating his fingers with spit. You're full of cock, grinding your clit against Zoro's happy trail, Law playing with your tits and mouth full, licking and sucking as if a third dick was offered to you, as if- "Aaahhgnh, yes!!" just the thought of another man joining in sends you reeling, and you come right there and then, wave after wave of tingling ecstasy making you writhe in delight. You feel your insides twitch around both men, your pussy getting even slicker as you explode, and finally your body relaxes after a few moments lost in bliss. You open your eyes to an awestruck Zoro.</p><p>"Fuck, you're gorgeous", he says.</p><p>You lazily smile as you slowly come down from cloud nine, and exhale a soft sigh. You realize both men have stopped moving to let you enjoy the afterglow.</p><p>Law's hands move to your sides, gently. "Is it more sensitive now ? Or do you want us to continue ?"</p><p>You tentatively roll your hips... "Unf !" You bite your lower lip. "Fuck, feels good, but it's true it's more intense now... I think I can take one of you but maybe both is too much..."</p><p>"Nobody here wants to hurt you, so we're gonna change positions", Law assures you, and cautiously pulls out.</p><p>You whine at the loss, but feel kind of relieved to not be <em>that </em>stretched anymore.</p><p>"Hmm, Zoro-ya ?"</p><p>The green-haired swordsman grunts in acknowledgement as he peeks above your shoulder.</p><p>"Do you want to be... between us ?"</p><p>Zoro's jaw tightens as he swallows.</p><p>Your mind catches up with the offer a split second after. <em>He's gonna get some too ?</em></p><p>"Yeah", he huskily says.</p><p>You turn your head around to gaze at Law, lazily stroking his erection while he waits. <em>Hot.</em> Arousal renewed, you lay your back on the mattress, and bring your knees to your chest to offer yourself to Zoro once more.</p><p>The younger swordsman hungrily looks at you and lines himself up with you, his strong stature towering above your smaller one. He slowly enters you, then arches his back to present his ass to the other pirate behind him.</p><p>You swallow at seeing Law's intent gaze fixed on Zoro's bubble butt, and you idly wonder if the pirate captain has a sort of fetish for asses...</p><p>On cue, the raven-haired pirate dives in hands first to spread out Zoro's ass cheeks, then brings his head down to rim him.</p><p>"Unf ! Hnnnn..." A low husky groan escapes Zoro, eyes closed in bliss, and you feel him twitch inside you.</p><p>
  <em> He really likes this... </em>
</p><p>A small whine, then, "Torao !", followed by a husky groan, prompt you to look behind Zoro.</p><p>Law smirks from above Zoro's lower back, and one of his hands is apparently busy making the other feel good...</p><p>"Fuck me", your hear yourself say, in a curious attempt to see Zoro come undone once more.</p><p>Zoro's resolve snaps, and he starts thrusting, slower than before, probably to accommodate the fingers inside him.</p><p>There's a low hum, then, "That's it, fuck yourself on my fingers", Law demands.</p><p>Zoro flushes a dark shade of pink at being ordered around, yet he executes himself, fucking you when thrusting and himself when pulling back. He manages to find a rhythm that's pleasurable for you both, and he loudly moans each time the other pirate curves his fingers <em>just right</em>.</p><p>Seeing him so willing to be taken does weird things to your core, and you buck your hips up to meet him better and grind your clit against his happy trail.</p><p>Law gives a curious glance above Zoro's shoulder and sees you strain to grind against him. He smirks and removes his fingers, earning a small moan from the green-haired pirate. Then he scoots to the side and grabs a pillow, places a hand on Zoro's hip to still him as he slides the cushion under your hips so you can rest your back.</p><p>"Thanks", you murmur.</p><p>Law smirks. "My pleasure", he says before retrieving the bottle of lube one last time to apply another layer of coating to his erection. He lines himself up with Zoro and slides in with one swift movement.</p><p>The loudest groan ever resounds in the room as you feel Zoro's length violently twitching inside you.</p><p>
  <em> I know by now how Law's dick feels inside me... He must really like it too... </em>
</p><p>Law starts giving sharp and quick thrusts, to which Zoro abandons himself.</p><p>The younger swordsman lets the other impose his own rhythm and fuck you through him.</p><p>Law pounds into Zoro who's seated deep inside you, and he bites the younger swordsman's shoulder who winces but lets out a husky moan.</p><p>You defiantly grab his ass cheeks and spread them for Law to take him further, deeper.</p><p>Zoro's one good eye flies open and bores into yours, looking torn between indignation and arousal. He yields though, and arches his back for more, still making sure he fucks you in sync with Law's thrusts.</p><p>You find very erotic the view of Law towering above you both and fucking you through Zoro.</p><p>Zoro's face is contorted in passion, after a few moments he starts begging for "More" in between quiet sobs and moans.</p><p>Law urgently complies, his last sliver of resolve snapping, and he starts pounding hard and fast, a hand on Zoro's neck to push him down on you.</p><p>You're trapped under Zoro's strong body, feeling all of his stature writhing against you, and Law's thrusts that echo inside your body.</p><p>Law leans down while he assails Zoro, to capture your mouth in a fiery kiss.</p><p>You respond in kind, one hand caressing his raven hair, the other still spreading Zoro's ass open.</p><p>But when Law breaks the kiss and leans back up there's a certain angle that has Zoro wailing even louder. Law's smirk turns primal and he relentlessly attacks that same spot again, and again, and again.</p><p>Soon Zoro is reduced to a quivering and moaning mess barely capable of aligning two syllables.</p><p>Your hands find anchor on his strong back, caressing, scraping nails, anything to please him, it's such a treat to see him lost in bliss like this. You voluntarily contract your pussy so you squeeze him, intent on seeing him lose his mind.</p><p>Law slaps his right hand on Zoro's ass cheek.</p><p>The younger swordsman hisses and groans, but you feel throbbing harder inside you.</p><p>Law smirks but his movements don't falter. "You feel so good around my cock, Zoro-ya", he praises before spanking the other side.</p><p>"Unf !" Zoro jolts but dilates you even more, cock violently twitching between your inner walls.</p><p>You decide to take advantage that you're in the perfect position to rub your clit against Zoro, and start grinding your hips earnestly, determined on climaxing one more time. You keep squeezing him as you do so, so you can feel all of his length and girth throbbing when he'll come.</p><p>Soon it's too much and he does explode, spurting load after load of hot cum to fill you further, all the while biting his lower lip in a feeble attempt so muffle a low and lewd groan.</p><p>You watch, mesmerized, as Zoro's face contorts into the purest expression of ecstasy, and keep grinding to draw his orgasm out. You glance up at Law, still pounding but a bit more erratically, a single drop of sweat running down his temple as he keeps manhandling Zoro, brow furrowed in the effort. <em>Fuck, he's still fucking me through Zoro, and they're both so hot and I'm so close-</em> You wail, as your third climax takes over by surprise, loud sighs of delight exhaled one after another as you ride those waves like crazy.</p><p>Basking in the afterglow, you barely register Law coming too, his slightly haphazard thrusts coming to a stop after a short while.</p><p>When you open your eyes Zoro's still splayed over you, breath heavy and heat radiating from his body. You glance up and see a very sated-looking Law pulling out.</p><p>Zoro winces at the loss, then leans up on his elbows to steal a fierce kiss from you.</p><p>You respond in kind, glad to still feel desired afterwards.</p><p>Then Zoro pulls out and moves to grab the towel that Law's handling him. He wipes his own cum off you before cleaning himself with the other half of the towel.</p><p>Law lays on his side next to you, lazily draws his fingertips across your splayed and still trembling body. "Thanks for joining us", he says.</p><p>You have a soft smile and retort, "Thank <em>you</em> for inviting me."</p><p>Zoro lays on your other side, and throws his arm across your waist and Law's, pulling you both closer with fingertips pressed into the older pirate's body. He grunts. "T'was nice", he mumbles at length against your shoulder.</p><p>You lay there naked, basking in your respective post-orgasm highs in silence for a few good minutes, until Law gets up and starts dressing up. <em>Looks like it's my cue out...</em> You disentangle yourself from Zoro's arm and gather your clothes spread around the bed.</p><p>Zoro soon imitates you, hopping off the bed to retrieve his own garments.</p><p>But, "(y/n)-ya", Law calls after you, "Would you wanna join us another time ? There's still quite a long way before Zou..."</p><p>You stiffen at hearing your name behind your back, but end up smiling as you realize this might not be just a one-timer. "Sure", you throw over your shoulder, already eager for the next round.</p><p>One of Law's hands reaches out for your waist, puling you into his embrace.</p><p>You close in the small distance between you and find yourself flush against his tall body, relishing in his warmth.</p><p>His other hand raises up to your temple, caresses your cheek and cups your chin. He tilts it up to place a soft kiss on your lips.</p><p>You let out a soft sigh of delight as your hands find anchor on his slim waist.</p><p>Zoro comes behind you and enlaces you both, fiercely looking at Law.</p><p>Shielded by those two strong bodies, you feel safe and sated.</p><p>Law kisses your forehead.</p><p>Zoro exhales a contented sigh against your hair.</p><p>
  <em> This is nice. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>